totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prawa Fizyki Na To Nie Pozwalają!
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie widzowie! Wreszcie nie ma z nam Blaineley! Czujecie ten zapach, ten spokój, TĘ MIłOŚĆ! Wreszcie jej NIE MA! Okazało się, że to ona chciała mnie otruć i przejąć władzę nad Totalną Porażką, ale nie tak prędko... Zadanie polegało na przedstawienie swojego talentu. Ezekiel najbardziej zaskoczył szanowne jury, w którym byłem ja, Chef i...Beardo. Heather i Courtney jak zwykle knuły przeciwko Katie i Evie, a na ich nieszczęście to właśnie Katie wygrała zadanie, ponieważ jako jedyna zrobiła cokolwiek w drugim etapie. Na ceremonii odpadł DJ, za to, że przez niego Heather i Courtney przegrały. Czy teraz tego żałują?... No nic, zaczynamy nowy rozdział w tym sezonie! Nie ma Blaineley, więc będzie jeszcze ciekawiej! Oglądajcie... '''Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Korytarz: Heather(Pz): 'Ech! Już nigdy nie będę wchodziła w żadne układy z Courtney! Mieliśmy świetną szansę, żeby wyrzucić Evę albo Noah, a ona wymyśliła sobie eliminację DJ'a, jak w poprzednim odcinku eliminację Lindsay! Już nie będzie tutaj przejmowała sterów... ''Heather i Courtney wpadają na siebie na korytarzu. 'Courtney: '''Sorry... ''Heather od niej odeszła. 'Courtney: '''Heather czekaj! '''Heather: '''Hm? '''Courtney: '''Boję się przez te duchy...to już dzisiaj miała być ta zemsta... '''Heather: '''Co ty wygadujesz, przecież zawsze byłaś do wszystkiego taka sceptyczna!? '''Courtney: '''No ale...to wyglądało tak realistycznie... '''Heather: '''O Jezu... ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Courtney: '''Powiesz to ze mną Chris'owi? '''Heather: '''Doobraa, powiem to... '''Courtney: '''Okej, dzięki! ^^ '''Heather(Pz): '''Mam dosyć bawienia się z Katie, Trent'em, Justin'em i Courtney w jakieś ceregiele...Ale muszę wytrzymać do finału... '''Courtney(Pz): '''Wiem, że taka nie jestem, ale nie chcę ryzykować, chociaż boję się, że zrobię z siebie idiotkę, bo okaże się że to tylko Chris mnie wrabiał...Ech, mam dosyć tego programu! :[ Apartament Katie: '''Katie(Pz): '''Taa! Kto jest zaje*isty? No kto? JAA!! XD Wygrałam ostatnio zadanie, przez co te idiotki się mnie teraz boją. >:) To znak, że jestem coraz lepsza, i już niedługo dojdę do finału!!! ''Katie wstaje z łóżka w rushofym szlafroczku. 'Katie: '''Obsługa! ... '''Katie: '''Halo no, chyba nie bez powodu była ta nagroda! ... '''Katie: '''Ruszcie dupska tłusta świnie!!! ... '''Katie: '''Czemu ich do cholery nie ma!? ... '''Katie: '''Aaa, zapomniałam że jak się wygra to nie dają jedzenia...<3 Korytarz: '''Chris(Głośniki): '''PROOOSZĘ WSZYSTKICH O UDANIE SIĘ DO SALI 44 CZYLI SALI OD FIZYKI!!!! ''Courtney i Heather zatykają swoje uszy. 'Heather: '''Argh! Przez niego zaraz ogłuchnę! ... '''Courtney: '''Skończył? ''Odtykają uszy. xD 'Chris(Głośniki): '''SZYYYBKOOO!!! ''Znów zatykają xD. Sala 44: Uczestnicy weszli do sali, w której znajdował się Chris . 'Chris: '''Witajcie! Cieszycie że nie ma Blaineley? W ogóle jakim cudem ona to prowadziła... '''Ezekiel: '''Właśnie... '''Courtney: '''Czekaj! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz!? Jakim cudem ty jeszcze nie odpadłeś!? Dlaczego już nie jesteś zombie Ezekiel'em!? '''Ezekiel: '''Eee, przeszedłem metamorfozę, i po prostu dotarłem do tego etapu... '''Courtney: '''Ale to nie fair!! To jest niemożliwe, przecież on zawsze odpada na początku!! ''Wszyscy zaczęli myśleć nad tym, jakim cudem Ezekiel zaszedł tak daleko. '''Heather: '''W sumie...co on tu w ogóle jeszcze robi? ;u; '''Chris: '''Jakim cudem się tak zmieniłeś? '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Moja przemiana w człowieka była dziwna...Kiedy pod koniec Totalnej Porażki: W Trasie wpadłem do wulkanu, który po chwili wybuchł, zostałem wyrzucony wysoko w powietrze, i wylądowałem w wodzie, więc przeżyłem od spalenia. Błąkałem się po Hawajach, aż dotarłem na lotnisko, z którego startował samolot, na który wszedłem, i leciałem tak jak po moim odpadnięciu w trzecim sezonie. Pamietam, że była jakaś kolizja, i samolot spadł do amazońskiej dżungli, a ja zeskoczyłem z samolotu, żeby się uratować. Wpadłem do jakiejś wielkiej świątyni ukrytej głęboko (mean) w dżungli, i pamiętam tylko jakiś przedmiot który świecił bardzo jasnym światłem, które mnie oślepiło. Później leżałem w domu jako człowiek. Wiem że to bardzo dziwna historia, ale to pomogło mi się odmienić na lepszego człowieka...XDDDDDDD '''Chris: Mniejsza o to czy Ezekiel tu jest, przedstawiam Wam...GWEN I TYLER'A! Do sali wchodzi rozweselony Tyler i znudzona Gwen. Courtney: 'C...C...COO!!?? '''Gwen: '''Ech... '''Courtney: '''Czy ktoś mi może wyjaśnić co się dzieje w tym programie!? '''Gwen: '''Ech...Niestety według prawa ja i Tyler powracamy... '''Tyler: '''Taaa jeesteem gotowy by wygrać!!! ''Hepi muzyczka. ... 'Chris: '''Nie? Nie po to Was tu zwołałem. '''Tyler: '''COOO!? '''Gwen i Courtney: '''TAAAK!!! '''Courtney(Pz): '''Nadal nie mogę znieść widoku tej wariatki, ale przynajmniej cieszę się, że nie powraca do programu...W sumie, i tak by zaraz wyleciała! ^_^ '''Chris: '''No tak? Myśleliście, że powracacie, a ja skorzystałem z okazji, i wykorzystam Was dzisiaj, ponieważ zadanie będzie miało związek z najnudniejszym i jednym z najgorszych przedmiotów w szkole....z....FIZYKĄ!! ''Parę osób krzyknęło "NIEE!!". 'Noah: '''Prościzna... '''Katie: '''Dla Ciebie wielkogłowy... '''Noah: '''Idiotka... '''Katie: '''Jeszcze większy idiota... '''Noah: '''Twój iloraz inteligencji musi być wyjątkowo poniżej średniej. '''Katie: '''Geniuszu, ja nie mam ilorazu inteligencji? '''Noah: '(palm) 'Noah(Pz): '''Wydaje mi się, albo raczej jestem pewien, że tylko ja tu jakkolwiek staram się używać mózgu...Katie jest straszną idiotką i pewnie zaraz przegra, i z kolei jest mniejszym zagrożeniem niż Eva, Courtney, Heather, Trent...nie wiem jakim cudem Ezekiel tak daleko zaszedł, ale jego się nie boje, a Justin jest idiotą, ale Katie mnie wydała i jest wkurzająca, więc na razie postaram się wywalić może Heather albo Courtney. '''Gwen: '''Będziemy królikami doświadczalnymi!? '''Courtney(Pz): '''Chętnie bym popatrzyła jak Gwen cierpi, ale muszę przecież poinformować Chris'a o tych duchach... '''Courtney: '''Czekaj Chris...Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... '''Chris: '''Noo? '''Courtney: '''Noo... '''Courtney(Pz): '''Przecież nie chcę wyjść na totalną wariatkę! '''Courtney: '''No bo jak było zadanie w podziemiach, to ja widziałam......ducha. Był to duch pierwszego dyrektora tej szkoły, i mówił, że jeśli do dzisiaj nie opuścimy tego budynku, będzie się na nas mścił... '''Chris: '''Courtney, oj Courtney...Skoro tak nie chcesz być w tym programie, to może załawić Ci zwolnienie lekarskie? '''Courtney: '''Niee, ja chcę to wygrać!! '''Chris: '''No właśnie...Więc nie rób ceregieli z byle czego... '''Courtney: '''Ale Chris, to było na poważnie! '''Chris: '''No dobra...Skoro to jest na serio, to zmienię zadanie, bo nie chciałoby mi się Was uczyć o sile elektromotorycznej powstającej w pętli, więc dziaj JEDNAK zabawimy się w...POSZUKIWANIE DUCHÓW!! ''*Yeey* 'Katie: '''Heather już jest blada jak duch. ''Hedzia rzuciła w nią pilniczkiem do paznokci.<3 'Chris: '''Wejdziecie do tych podziemi, i kto wcześniej znajdzie ducha, wygra zadanie i nietykalność! ... '''Chris: '''Czyli migiem do podziemi. (please) Podziemia: '''Chris: '''Zasady są chyba proste. Wchodzicie do tych podziemi, i kto pierwszy złapie ducha, wygrywa. Ale duch nie da Wam się tak łatwo złapać. Najpierw będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na parę prostych pytań z dziedziny fizyki...Powodzenia! ;* '''Katie: '''A latarki? '''Chris: '''Sio. (please) ''Uczestnicy rozdzielili się na grupy: Trent&Justin&Courtney&Heather, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Katie. 'Gwen: '''To możemy już iść do domu?? ^_^ '''Chris: '^_^ Nie. Zostajecie. To wy będziecie duchami... 'Tyler i Gwen: '''COOO!?!? ''Chris zakłada im na głowę czarne worki... Poszukiwania Trent'a, Justin'a, Courtney, Heather: Czwórka szła po jednym z korytarzy jaskini. '' '''Trent: '''Too...Co tam? '''Heather: '''Wiecie co...Jest coś, do czego muszę się Wam przyznać... '''Justin: '''Hę? ''Spojrzał się w lusterko. 'Heather: '''Ponieważ Katie wiedziała, kto wtedy obrobił tamto zdjęcie, chciałam się tego dowiedzieć, a ona postawiła mi warunek, że nie będę na nią głosowała na każdej ceremonii i przekonam do tego każdego... '''Justin: '''Ufasz tej idiotce? '''Heather: '''Wtedy akurat miała rację, ale mnie to nie obchodzi, i już nie będę chroniła jej na ceremoni. '''Courtney: '''Czyli że...? '''Heather: '''Tak. Zagłosujemy na Katie, o ile znowu jakimś cudem nie wygra, i będzie 4-3, i będziemy mieli miejsce w finałowej 7! ^^ '''Trent: '''Niezła taktyka. '''Heather: '''Dzięki. ;* ''Pocałowała go w policzek. fuu Courtney natomiast przewróciła oczyma. (please) 'Courtney: '''Na razie skupmy się na konkretach, i spróboujmy znaleźć tego ducha... '''Justin: '''A właśnie, czy to prawda że ty go wtedy widziałaś? :3 '''Courtney: '''Ech...Przecież tak, może i Lindsay i DJ odpadli, ale i tak tego nie widzieli... ... (please) ''Odeszli, a w dali widać było Gwen wyłaniającą się zza skały. 'Gwen: '''Jakoś to załatwię... ''Zakłada maskę ducha. 'Gwen: '''O fuu, jak to śmierdzi! Poszukiwania Evy: ''Eva idzie i...napotyka Tyler'a przebranego za ducha. ... 'Eva: '''DAWAJ MI WYGRANĄ!!!!!!! ''Zaczyna go gonić. 'Tyler: '''AAAAAAAAA!!!! Poszukiwania Katie: '''Katie: '''Chu chu, duchu! <3 ''Nagle coś usłyszała. 'Katie: '''Duchu, duchu! Może byś do mnie przyszeł i użył trochę...ruchu! <3 ''Nic nie słychać. 'Katie: '''Duchu, duchu... '''Gwen: '''Daruj sobie... '''Katie: '''AAAA!!!! GWEN!!! '''Gwen: '''Dobra, odpowiesz na zadanie z fizyki...Jeśli prędkość światła wynosi... '''Katie(Myśli): '''Co ona do mnie gada? o.O ''Po paru minutach skończyła. 'Gwen: '''Noo? '''Katie: '''YYYYY...17? '''Gwen: '''Nie. ... '''Gwen: '''Teraz mam Cię gonić... '''Katie: '''Mam uciekać? ''Gwen pokiwała głową. 'Katie: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ''Gwen zaczęła ją gonić. Poszukiwania Noah: Noah błąkał się po korytarzach jaskini i uważnie się rozglądał. 'Noah(Pz): '''Muszę to wygrać. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy intelektualne to dobrze, a jeśli mam gonić tego ducha to już gorzej.(please) ''Minęło już z 10 minut, a on nadal nie mógł znaleźć żadnego ducha. 'Noah: '''Ech... '''Chris(Głośniki): '''Widzimy się po przerwie w... Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! ''Ekran się ściemnia... Poszukiwania Ezekiel'a: ...i rozjaśnia. 'Ezekiel: '''Hej ho! xD ''Słyszy Tyler'a uciekającego przed Evą. 'Ezekiel: '''Tyler? Eva? xD ''Wpadają na niego. XDDDD 'Eva: '''Jak łazicie łajdaki!? '''Tyler: '''Eee-zeekiel? Powiedz mi, co to jest prędkość drgania... A może światła? Hę, nie ogarniam. xD '''Ezekiel: '''Nie wiem. ._. ... '''Eva: '''TERAZ ZADAJ MI KOLEJNE PYTANIE DEBILU!? '''Tyler: '''Nie mogę, każdy "duch" może zadać pytanie każdej osobie tylko jeden raz, dopóki nie skusi. Jeśli poprawnie odpowie się na trzy pytania, wygrywa się wyzwanie. (please) ... '''Eva: '''BIERZEMY GO!!!! ''Ezekiel patrzy się na nią jak na debilkę, a Tyler kopie ją w brzuch i biegnie jak najdalej. (please) 'Eva: '''DOPADNĘ CIĘ! '''Eva(Pz): '''Skoro kolejny raz jesteśmy w podziemiach, gdzie ostatnio wygrałam zadanie, to tym razem TEŻ muszę wygrać!! Poszukiwania Trent'a, Justin'a, Courtney i Heather: ''Cała czwórka nadal się błąka, kiedy nagle z oddali widzą Katie i Gwen. '''Heather: '''Co to do... '''Courtney: '''Oo nie...Znowu one... ''Katia''' i Gwen wpadają na nich, przez co wszyscy się przewracają.'' Courtney: 'Debilko! Znowu chcesz mnie upokorzyć!? '''Katie: '''No sorry... '''Courtney: '''To było do Gwen, ja się Ciebie nawet nie boję. (please) '''Courtney(Pz): '''Tak bliskie spotkanie z Gwen było dość krępujące...JUŻ WTEDY MIAŁAM OCHOTĘ WYRWAĆ JEJ FLAKI ZA TO CO MI ZROBIłA!!! '''Gwen: '''Ech...To ja jestem tym duchem i muszę zadać Tobie trzy pytania na temat fizyki. '''Courtney: '''Przecież wiem!? A poza tym czemu akurat mi a nie na przykład Justin'owi? '''Justin: '''Zifyka? Nie miałem tego w szkole...<3 '''Gwen: '''Bo na Ciebie wpałam. '''Courtney: '''Pewnie "przez przypadek", tak? '''Gwen: '''Mniejsza o to, powiedz, co to jest ciśnienie. '''Courtney: '''Ciśnienie to skalarna wielkość fizyczna, której jednostką w układzie SI jest paskal (ozn. Pa), nazwany tak na cześć francuskiego fizyka i matematyka Blaise Pascal'a. (please) '''Gwen: '''Wyznacz częstotliwość drgań wahadła matematycznego o długości 1,5 m znajdującego się a) w windzie poruszającej się ze stałą prędkością, b) windzie poruszającej się do góry ze stałym przyspieszeniem a = 2 m/s, c) windzie jadącej do dołu ze stałym przyspieszeniem a = 5 m/s. '''Courtney: '''No więc najpierw trzeba... Poszukiwania Noah: ''Noah nadal spaceruje w celu znalezienia ducha, kiedy nagle wpada (znowu (please) na niego Tyler. 'Noah: '''Ała! '''Tyler: '''Sorki Noah, muszę się schronić przed Evą... '''Noah: '''A może tak byś mi zadał pytanie...? '''Tyler: '''Aaa, no tak. (please) ''Wyjmuje z kieszeni karteczkę o której zapomniał, i czyta na głos: 'Tyler: '''Co to jest pęd? Noah: Pff, proste. Pęd, oznaczany literą ''p, to wektorowa wielkość fizyczna wyrażona przez iloczyn masy m'' oraz prędkości poruszającego się ciała. '''Tyler: '''Doobrze, a w pewnym naczyniu znajduje się ciecz o masie... Poszukiwania Trent'a, Justin'a, Courtney i Heather: '''Courtney: '...20 m/s. 'Gwen: '''Gratulacje, teraz ostatnie pytanie... '''Chris(Głośniki): 'Śpiesz się Courtney, bo Noah też ma już ostatnie pytanie...;) 'Courtney: '''COOO!!??? Dawaj szybko, muszę to wygrać! ''Leci dramatyczna muzyczka. Widok oglądanego obrazu zostaje podzielony na dwie części. Po lewej stronie ekranu pokazane jest jak Gwen zadaje pytanie Courtney, a po prawej jak Tyler - Noah. 'Gwen i Tyler: '''Więc jaka jest odpowiedź? ''Ekran ukazuje Gwen i Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Noo więc... '''Justin: '''O kurcze, skończył mi się mój balsam oliwkowy! '''Courtney: '''Emm...Balsam? '''Gwen: '...Źle? 'Courtney: '''Coo, ale przecież ja...ERGH, JUSTIN, NAMIESZAŁEŚ MI W GŁOWIE! '''Justin: '...Wybacz?... ;u; Ekran ukazuje Tyler'a i Noah. 'Noah: '''Prędkość światła. '''Tyler: '''Prawidłowo! ''Po chwili do Courtney, Katie, Gwen, Justin'a, Heather i Trent'a schodzi Chris. 'Chris: '''No i Noah wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie!! '''Courtney: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '''Courtney(Pz): '''GDYBY NIE TEN DEBILNY JUSTIN, WYGRAŁABYM NIETYKALNOŚĆ! '''Chris: '''Czyli ma nietykalność! ''Nagle do nich przychodzi Noah wraz z Tyler'em. 'Noah: '''TAK! ^^ '''Noah(Pz): '''Nareszcie wygrałem, już niedługo pozbędę się Courtney i Heather i zalatwię sobie miejsce w finałowej 7, a potem 6!! ''Niedługo przybiega też Eva z Ezekiel'em.XDD 'Ezekiel: '''Kto wygrał? ;u; '''Chris: '''Noah, ty jak zwykle przegrałeś... '''Eva: 'ŻE CO!? TO JA TU JESTEM OD WYGRYWANIA ŻAŁOSNE SZMATY!! ZOBACZYCIE, BĘDZIECIE MI GRATULOWALI WYGRANEJ W FINALE!! ... 'Chris: '''Już? W takim razie udajmy się na ceremonię! :3 Tylko pamiętajcie, na Noah nie można głosować, a na Courtney - jak chcecie. ;) '''Courtney: '''Grr!! '''Gwen: '''Tu akurat nie moja wina... '''Courtney: '''Lepiej już stąd idź...-_- ''Wszyscy udają się w kierunku wyjścia z podziemi, ale Justin, Trent, Courtney i Heather zostali. 'Justin: '''Nie jesteś zła? '''Courtney: '''Ja? Niee, to wszystko moja wina... '''Justin: '''Spoko. ;) '''Courtney(Pz): '''Akurat... '''Justin(Pz): '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się na mnie mścić...? '''Trent: '''Czyli głosujemy na Katie mimo wszystko, tak? '''Heather: '''No jasne. :D ''Objęła go, i razem z Courtney i Justin'em również poszli. Ceremonia Eliminacji: 'Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie! Kto dzisiaj będzie spał w zimnej Kozie, a kto pojedzie do domu? Zaraz się przekonamy, głosujcie! '''Katie(Pz): '''Nie będę głosowała na Heather, bo ona na mnie przecież nie zagłosuje, więc że tak powiem "nie chcę jej stracić". '''Heather(Pz): '''Co mnie obchodzi ta głupia debilka, głosuję na nią.. <3 '''Justin(Pz): '''Myślicie że Courtney nie będzie mnie chciała wyrzucić? ;u; '''Courtney(Pz): '''Jestem obecnie STRASZNIE wkurzona na Justin'a który nic nie robi, ale przynajmniej jest łatwy do pokonania, więc bez problemu byłoby z nim wygrać, także tak czy siak głosuję na Katie... '''Noah(Pz): '''Wygrana zawsze spoko. B) '''Chris: '''Przeliczyłem głosy i...w szczęśliwej 7 znajdują się... *Noah *Ezekiel *Trent *Heather '''Chris: '''I... *Justin... '''Chris: '''Drogie panie. Jesteście ZNOWU zagrożone. A szczególnie ty, Courtney - 3 raz z rzędu? '''Courtney: '''Dawaj mi już tego lunchbox'a i nie gadaj... '''Chris: '''Niee, bo kolejnego otrzymuje... *Eva! '''Katie i Courtney: '''Coo!? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie, jak słyszałyście. Któraś z Was zaraz odpadnie. A ostatnie miejsce w finałowej 7 jest dla... '''Chris: '...COURTNEY, znowu! Courtney otrzymała lunchbox'a, a oszołomiona Katie wstała. 'Courtney: '''TAAK!! '''Katie: '''CO!? WY NA MNIE... '''Chris: '''Katie...Masz szczęście, bo dzisiaj byś odpadła, ale zostajesz, i wylatuje...Justin. <3 <3 <3 <3 ''Katie zabiera Justin'owi lunchbox. 'Katie: '''Haa, jeszcze się ze mną trochę pomęczycie! '''Justin: '''COO!? JAA!!? ZA CO!?! '''Chris: '''Pamiętacie nasz *słitaśny* świąteczny odcinek? <3 Każdy mi wtedy przerywał, i powiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz to zrobi, zostanie wyrzucony. Tą osobą miał być Justin, ale mi się odechciało, ale marzenia zawsze powracają. <3 '''Justin: '''ALE TY NIE MOŻESZ...!? '''Chris: '''To ja tu jestem prowadzącym, i o wszystkim decyduje, poza tym jedynym przystojniakiem w tym show jestem ja! <3 Parking: ''Wszyscy stoją przed autobusem. 'Courtney: '...Gdzie Gwen...i Tyler? 'Chris: '''W autobusie, taka ich była rola w tym odcinku... '''Courtney: '''Aha... ''Trent podszedł do wsiadającego do autobusu Justin'a. 'Trent: '''Paa stary, dasz sobie radę. ;) ''Heather stała dalej, i do niego pomachała. 'Heather: '''Paa! ''Courtney również podeszła do Justin'a. 'Courtney: '''No to ten...Żegnaj... '''Justin: '''Czekaj. Muszę Ci zadać pytanie które od zawsze mnie nurtowało...Czy ty... ''Courtney od niego uciekła i wbiegła do szkoły. 'Chris: '''Czas się kończy! ''Zamknął go w autobusie, który zaraz pojechał. '''Chris: '''Ach...Znamy skład finałowej siódemki! Teraz już jeszcze bliżej do wielkiego finału! Tylko kto w nim się znajdzie...? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, musicie obejrzeć następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki W Szkole! Na jaką ocenę podobał Ci się odcinek? :) 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z niespodziewanej eliminacji Justin'a? No pewwnie. ;) Czy ja wiem... NIEEE, mogłeś wyrzucić tę beznadziejną pseudo-antagonistkę Katie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole